


The Sound of Silence

by Unknownalias



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Characters being adorable, Discussion of Mental Health, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Peter getting to be a kid again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownalias/pseuds/Unknownalias
Summary: What if when the Blip happened instead of everyone coming back 5 years later, they came back five years younger? Now an eleven year old Peter must navigate a world on his own as his Mentor and Aunt search for him. Once found the problems don’t end. Peter still only remembers that Iron Man once saved his life and that the Avengers are his heroes not partners. It’s a brave new world.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Tony as Peters father figure - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Irondad Big Bang 2020





	1. Outnumbered by Dermot Kennedy

  
Naming Morgan after Howard felt like a triumph.

The day Morgan was born, Tony held his soft, sweet, wiggling little girl in his hands and fell head over heels in love with her. He kissed her nose, cheeks, fingers, and toes and became captivated by her. When he looked to Pepper, he felt even more love than he knew possible. He knew then: this was his greatest achievement - not saving the world, no matter how many times he had done it, not creating and being Iron Man. No, this small tiny human was his greatest achievement. Made from his and Pepper’s love -. he ached with the notion, and naming her after Howard - Morgan Howard Stark, had indeed felt like a triumph. A way of letting go of the past and moving forward with the great things he was going to do in the future.

Then, of course, there was his other greatest achievement. A person could have two he decided. Two when the achievements were your children. Peter; his spider kid. Absolutely fearless and selfless on so many levels. Always willing to help someone else even if it put himself in danger.

The trait was something Tony had been trying to train out of him. It was ok sometimes but would put the kid in an early grave if he weren’t careful. For that matter it would put Tony in one if something ever happened to the kid.

But now everything was different. Morgan was no longer a sweet little wiggling human, but a four-year-old firecracker who had her mother’s temper and her father’s genius. And Peter was somewhere none of them knew. Twelve weeks since the blip had been reversed and everyone had returned, and Tony had been searching.

The blip had caused everyone to come back five years younger. Those with powers, well some of them, had had powers removed or muted, and some had had them enhanced. There was no rhyme or reason to it really. Studies were ongoing. One of the best ways they had to look for enhanced people was through their powers as known pre blip. No one had come back where they should have been and not being the right age, young kids had flooded social services who were understaffed to begin with. The first few weeks had been chaos trying to reunite families and help those displaced by the blip.

Tony had worked quickly to build a registry for people to use, but during it all it was slow going to work through all the reports. So far Peter had not turned up on any of his registries for enhanced or non-enhanced individuals. He felt gutted at the idea of Peter being out there all alone as an eleven-year-old, possibly with no way to defend himself.

He might not have held him in his arms as a baby or been able to kiss his fingers and toes, but he’d held him in his arms as a teen. Talked with him, bonded with him. He considered him his son. The love he had for both his children was incomparable. Morgan was the child of his blood, but Peter was the child of his own choosing.

He wanted to find him badly. Make sure he was safe. See if he still had his powers. Help him adjust to his new life. He knew Peter would know who he was even though all their years together would be erased thanks to the blip, but Tony was confident they could get their bond back. He just had to find him first.

Which meant Tony wanted to stare at the monitor all day. But he had a wife and another child he needed to spend time with. He set the alarm up on his phone so he would be alerted if anything happened.

“Why don’t you just leave the alert up all the time?” Pepper had asked one morning over coffee. “Then you don’t have to be in the lab most of the day.”

“I just want to find him Pep. I need to be doing something.”

“And looking at screens feels like you’re doing something.” It wasn’t a question; she knew him well.

“Yes.” He said anyway. “I know he’ll turn up, I’m just not sure when and I want him to be alright.”

“We all want that, Tony. Even Morgan can’t wait to meet her big brother. Though I’m pretty sure she thinks he’ll be her new best friend and have tea parties with her whenever she wants.” She smiled.

“Knowing Peter, she’s probably right.” Tony smiled back. “I’m going to go check the monitors for a little bit. I’ll be back up when Morgan is awake.” He kissed her gently on the cheek and then headed off.

That had been a few days ago and still no luck. His phone rang and when he looked at it, he sighed.

“Hi May. How are things?”

“The job is killer Tony. All this travel, but it’s the best I could find. Any news on Peter?”

“I’ll call you as soon as I know something, I promise, but right now there isn’t anything new. I’m doing all I can. My systems are running twenty-four hours a day. It shouldn’t be this hard to find one eleven-year-old with possible spider powers, but no one has reported anything.” His

anxiety over finding Peter causing him to desperately spew words.

“Tony, I know you’re doing all you can.” She said with a sigh, “I’m just worried. It’s been months and there is no word. People from the blip are popping up all over younger than before and still no sign of our Peter.”

“No one has reported anyone with his abilities. If he came back without them that means, it’s going to take longer. We’ve been going on the assumption that he has some part of them left. But I’ve started running facial recognition around the city as well. Every hit that seems like him I check out, but so far nothing has panned out. It’s frustrating, I know, but we will find him.”

A pause on the other end of the line. “I know you’re doing your best. Just find our kid, okay?”

“I will May. I promise.” With that the call ended.

Tony went back to sitting in front of several holographic monitors scanning each one for any hint or sign of Peter Parker. Tony sighed. He was giving daily, sometimes more frequent updates to May about what he was seeing. Which was nothing really, but he wanted there to be good news. When she returned from the blip May had to find a new job, new home, new car, etc., just like many others. Her new job required a lot of travel and she couldn’t be there to do the search herself. Tony was all she had to find her nephew.

. “I’ll find you Peter,” He told himself and went back to monitoring his screens.


	2. 99 Problems by Hugo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depictions of abuse.

Eleven-year-old Peter had first noticed the difference a month after he was sent to the group home. It was after he took a shower one day and the red towel he was using to dry off with stuck to his hand. He desperately tried to let it go and then to pull it off, but nothing worked. Finally, he decided to cut it off but that meant getting to the bedroom down the hall. He got dressed which took a bit more effort with the towel still attached. He then opened the bathroom door a sliver checking both ways for anyone. The coast was clear, so he shot out the door and down the hall to his room. He repeated the process of checking to see if anyone was inside. With the coast clear, he went to the desk and used the scissors to cut the towel off as much as he could. A small red circle the size of his palm remained. He buried the rest of the towel in the trash just before some of the older kids came in. Nobody said anything to him or paid him any attention which was good because it was easier to hide his cloth covered hand. To seem less suspicious, he pulled out a book and went to his bed to read. The older boys were too loud; however, and he didn’t want to rock the boat by asking them to be quiet. He decided instead to head outside when he panicked internally wondering if he was stuck to the book. Something he had not thought through till now but luckily a quick release of his hand with no one watching showed he wasn’t attached and luckily the red towel bit came off as well. Peter had a few more incidents over the next few weeks, sticking to random objects and every time he managed to cover. The worst had been when he stuck to the kitchen counter. Mr. Tuttle, the parent of the group home Peter lived in, had come in and Peter had faked a lame excuse about wanting toast. Grabbing the bread with his other hand, he had just been able to reach the toaster with his hand stuck. Many days the kids of the group home were sent out to play after homework was done. Peter found this hard to do because everything seemed so bright and loud most of the time. He told Mr. Tuttle, wondering if he needed his eyes checked, but the man insisted he go outside, and everything was fine. That it was “good for young boys his age to play.” Peter just found it made his ears and eyes hurt.

Besides sticking to things and everything being loud and bright, he found he was hungry all the time. He hoped it was just a growth spurt and his hunger pangs would die down. There was only so much food for the eight boys living here and Peter was on the small side and usually lost out to the older boys for extra helpings. Eight weeks had passed since these behaviors started. All the kids had been sent out to play and the older ones decided to play dodgeball, mostly for a chance to lob balls at the younger, smaller kids. Not playing meant they “accidently” hit you anyway. Peter had decided to play to have a chance to defend himself. When the first ball flew close to his face, he felt something. Like a chill where your hair stands up and he moved because he sensed something was wrong. As the game went on the feeling continued every time a ball was near. He would sidestep the ball easily. It got to the point where he was the only one left of the younger kids with three kids still on the other team. The other kids threw all the balls at once. Peter ducked and then rolled lying flat as the balls flew past him. He then got to his feet. The other team stood there dumbfounded for a moment that he’d blocked the shots. “Cheater.” Keith, the leader of the older kids, shouted. “It’s dodgeball. How did he cheat?” One of the kids on the sideline asked. “I don’t know, but this freak got pummeled last week and today he’s a guy from mission impossible. Freak.” “I’m not a freak.” Peter said quietly. He had realized since he stuck to the towel that he must be enhanced but had feared telling anyone when he didn’t really know what he could do or more importantly what would be done to him. “What was that, Freak?”

Keith asked. “I’m not a freak.” Peter said louder. “Really? Because the only way you could do that is if you’re enhanced and enhanced people are freaks.” “No. They aren’t” Peter insisted. “The Avengers aren’t”. “They are all enhanced, so they are all freaks!” “Iron man isn’t enhanced.” Peter said. “He’s a freak by association. Besides he’s just a robot.” “He’s not a freak or a robot. He saved my life.” Keith laughed. “Right, like we should believe Iron Man would save a freak like you.” Peter shook his head but knew arguing would get him nowhere.” Thanks for the game.” He said and headed back inside. But before he’d made it more than a few steps, someone pushed him to the ground. He’d taken two punches to the face and a kick to the ribs before the “fight” was broken up by Mr. Tuttle. “What is going on here?” “He used enhanced powers to cheat at our game.” “Is that true Peter?” “I don’t know what it is. I didn’t mean too.” Peter said honestly. “Freak.” Keith spat. “That’s enough.” Mr. Tuttle said. “Peter come with me.” They went inside and Mr. Tuttle pointed to a chair in the kitchen. “I don’t like your kind. You’ve messed up the whole world and think you deserve accolades for it. Well there is none of that here. You will not use any powers when you are here and to help you remember I’m going to punish you for your current infraction. Come here.” Peter wasn’t sure what to expect when he walked to Mr. Tuttle. He knew

Mr. Tuttle was strict but other than being sent to his room he had never been punished until now. As he walked to Mr. Tuttle the man pulled his belt through the loops. “Sir, I…” but his mouth was dry, and the man pointed at the table. Peter swallowed hard. “Sir.” But the man just pointed more emphatically. Not seeing another choice, Peter leaned over the table. “Further forward.” Mr. Tuttle said, and Peter repositioned himself. He crossed his arms and placed his head on them. Tears falling before the man started. It wasn’t over soon enough, and Peter was sent to his room for the rest of the day causing him to miss dinner. He cried himself to sleep and didn’t wake up until the next morning. He had thought he would hurt worse but noticed he didn’t feel too bad. Even his bruised face and ribs looked and felt better than expected. The day wasn’t going too bad, till fourth period when he pulled his essay out and noticed someone had wrote profanities across it in permanent marker. He tried to hide it, but Parker luck struck and his teacher, Mrs. Hanover, saw it. He was immediately sent to the principal to sort it out. He explained to the principal he didn’t know how it had happened and while the principal said he believed him he was still calling Mr. Tuttle to tell him about the incident. Peter had spent the rest of the day in knots wondering how he would be punished for this. Luckily when he got home, he was just sent to his room. He was reading an assigned book when Mr. Tuttle came in along with Keith, who was sporting a black eye. “Did you do this?” Mr. Tuttle asked. “No sir. I’ve been in my room since school let out.” “He says you snuck out and hit him. His friends say that happened too.” “I didn’t sir.

Honest. I’ve been here since you sent me.” “It’s that freaky power of is. That’s how he did it.” Keith said. Mr. Tuttle glared at Peter. “Is that what you did? Used powers to hit him?” “What? No.” Peter protested. “Don’t lie to me boy.” Mr. Tuttle reached out and grabbed him by the wrist then, twisting it hard. Peter lurched forward off the bed yelping in pain. The man jerked him forward and Peter felt something give in his wrist and felt white hot pain. Mr. Tuttle paid no mind and pulled him over and shoved him in the closet. “Maybe you’ll stay put in here.” He then slammed the door and Peter heard the scrape of a chair across the floor and then it was shoved under the handle. Peter pulled his knees up and tried not to move the injured wrist too much. He couldn’t really see how it looked because of how dark it was. He cried for a while, but eventually fell asleep.

He was awoken by the door being pulled open suddenly and Peter was blinded for a moment and hurt by the light. Mr. Tuttle pulled him out by the scruff of his neck and demanded he get ready for bed. It was hard with his injured wrist which now that he could see it, saw it was twice the size it should be. He swallowed hard at the image and tried to not think about it. He went to bed and slept fitfully till morning. His wrist was still swollen and sore in the morning. He couldn’t get his hoody on, so he cut a small place up the sleeve so it would fit. He ate what he could at breakfast, but even though hungry, he couldn’t bring himself to want any of it. He felt a little hot and at the same time chilled. Going back to sleep sounded good, but he knew Mr. Tuttle wouldn’t allow it. When he arrived at school that day, he knew he had to change something. He couldn’t continue to let the man hurt him. Not for the first timed he longed for May and Ben He didn’t pay attention in most of his classes trying to come up with a plan. Telling a teacher would maybe get him to a new foster home, but they might be worse. By the end of the day he knew he had to take a chance: leave the group home and try to find Iron Man.


	3. Holding out for a Hero by Elise Lieberth

Peter decided he’d take off that night, but when he arrived home Keith had made up more lies about what he had done. Peters decision to run was affirmed when Mr. Tuttle didn’t bother to listen and instead back handed him. He then was subject to the belt again, this time part way up his back. He wanted to run right away, but Mr. Tuttle grabbed the injured wrist and used it to drag Peter up and to the closet, where he again shut him in. This time was worse. He hurt all over and the kids in the room tormented him by knocking on the door or throwing things at it setting his nerves on end. He was let out the next morning and Peter did his best to eat breakfast even though his lip and eye were swollen, and he couldn’t use his left arm. He hung back after breakfast, careful that he was alone and grabbed some extra fruit and granola bars. After that he snuck down the hall to Mr. Tuttle’s office and stole the money clip out of his drawer. He didn’t like stealing, but it could make a real difference when he was gone. He then made his way outside and onto the school bus. When they arrived at school, Peter went to his classes as normal, but when the day ended, he hung back and didn’t get on the bus.

Instead he walked a few blocks down and took the city bus back towards where he used to live. The first thing he did was go to the cemetery. He couldn’t find May’s grave marker, but he found Ben’s. “Hey Uncle Ben. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for the funeral. Well I was, but I don’t remember it. I’m ok.” He lied tears coming to his eyes. “If you could just watch over me. Help me to not have Parker luck for a bit. That would really help. I don’t know where May is but tell her “Hi” for me. I miss you both.” He sat there for a long time crying and letting out his grief. Then left not wanting to stay in one place too long. He doubted Mr. Tuttle would look for him, but just in case.

He then went to Delmar’s and bought two subs. It was the first time he’d been close to full since he’d been back. He also bought himself a cookie, though he considered it a luxury item, he hadn’t been able to resist the sweet treat. It was approaching evening when all was done so Peter went looking for a place to sleep. He was itching to get on the bus and just go to the tower where Iron Man lived but he knew it wouldn’t be that easy. Iron man had saved his life once, but who knew if the man remembered him. No. He needed a plan first. Some way to get himself inside the door. And that meant a few days out on the street. This terrified him. He was only eleven after all. But he didn’t see a way around it. He couldn’t stay at the group home any longer. He was small and figured he could remain unnoticed if he tried hard enough. He was usually pretty good at that these days. He found a quiet alley not far from his old place with May. Then he sucked it up and dug around in the dumpster till he found a cardboard box that didn’t smell too bad. He set the box on its side giving it 5 sides of covering, counting the brick wall he set it against, and the flap that hung down. He was surprised he managed to sleep at all there were so many sounds going on all around him and he felt like he could hear everything.

He got little sleep and, in the morning, hid the box behind the dumpster. He then headed to a local museum. It had free entry and not many paid attentions to him. He spent the day looking at all the paintings and being glad there was a bathroom that was nice inside. He tried to think of ways to be allowed entry to the tower, but no ideas were coming to him. He wondered if he could use his enhanced status somehow. If he knew it would work, he could try climbing up a wall, but Peter didn’t know when his powers would work. When the museum closed Peter was no closer to an idea to getting into the tower and he was starving. He had eaten the fruit and granola bars he’d taken yesterday for lunch and breakfast. He had about 50.00 left over. He decided on another sandwich at the same shop. He had a little trouble swallowing because his throat hurt but Peter chalked it up to being parched as he hadn’t really drunk anything all day. He walked around the neighborhood a bit when he was done and then headed back to the alley. This time three homeless guys had a fire burning in a barrel and Peter ducked into his box avoiding them. That night he didn’t sleep well. This time because he was coughing, and his throat hurt worse. Peter woke up the next day to a bad sore throat and rain. Peter really wanted a fuzzy blanket and soft bed and a cup of hot cocoa. He could do nothing about the first two, but he could the last. Peter walked in the rain to the bus stop, then rode to the public library. He was soaked by the time he arrived and had to use paper towels and the bathroom hand dryer to dry off the best he could. When he went out, he saw a small gift shop selling 10.00 sweatshirts. He couldn’t resist the dry warm shirt and it came with a free bag he could put his wet clothes in. He then spent money on a Danish and a hot cup of chocolate. He still had about 25.00 left but he knew it wouldn’t last long if he continued this way. Peter made his way into the back of the stacks finding a bay window with a couple cushions. He found a good book and then set out to read it, falling asleep quickly. He woke later to a crash of thunder; grateful no one had found him sleeping. Realizing he had slept almost all day and the library would close soon Peter went and changed into his still damp clothes putting the sweatshirt in the bag. It wasn’t exactly waterproof, but he hoped it would stay dry. He made it back to the ally and he was soaked again. The lightning and thunder caused him to flinch every time it was set off. His cough was getting worse as well and Peter knew he wouldn’t sleep much, luckily, he had slept most of the day. So instead of going back to his box he made his way to a 24-hour diner where he found his sweatshirt was as soaked as he was. He settled in, in his wet clothes. He ordered himself a hot chocolate to be allowed to stay for a while. He spent a few hours in the diner before they started giving him the eye. Not wanting to spend more money, Peter headed back into the storm and back to the alley he stayed in. His cardboard box was basically destroyed, and he was soaked through. Peter just sat against the brick wall and cried. He had no idea how to get Iron Man’s help. He was sick. He had no parents. The foster home he was in had abused him, and now here in the cold and wet, he couldn’t help but wonder if he should go back. That closet was warmer than this. A loud strike of thunder hit forcing Peter to cover his ears and close his eyes. He was shocked when he opened his eyes to see red and gold plating. His head moved up in slow motion as he took in the whole suit. Iron Man.


	4. Superman (it’s not easy) by Five for Fighting

“Hey kid.” Iron Man said kneeling in front of him. The face plate pulled back to show Mr. Stark. “What do you say we get you someplace dry and warm?”

Peter just stared for a moment and then shook his head feeling like this was an illusion. “I’m really here, Peter.” Peter nodded dumbly Iron man knew his name. Then he stood up quickly. He was off balance and the man caught him by his left arm. Peter cried out. “

I’m sorry, kid.” He said moving his hands from his wrist to his shoulder to balance Peter. He coughed hoarsely for a moment, as Iron Man balanced him. “You good to go?” Peter nodded and he scooped Peter up into his arms. When Peter scrambled a bit to grab onto Tony, he heard,” I’ve got you.” Knowing Iron Man had him allowed him to relax into the armor as they blasted up above the buildings and off to the compound. Mr. Stark took him to the medical wing and set him on the bed. “We need to get you out of these wet clothes. I have some Stark Industry clothing you can wear. Do you need help changing?” Mr. Stark asked. Peter held up his wrist which was swollen, and the sleeve was tight around it. “Let me help with that.” Tony said grabbing some scissors off the bedside table and cutting the sleeve up, so it was loose enough to remove. Tony turned away as Peter removed his shirt and replaced it with a dry one. Peter tried to ask for help, but found he had no voice, so he tapped on the man’s arm and indicated he needed help with the zipper. When Tony finished, he again turned around so Peter could finish changing. Peter was a little embarrassed but grateful that there were a pair of clean dry boxers in the pile. He tapped the man’s arm again when he was done. “Better, yes?” Tony asked. Peter nodded. And Tony grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed and pulled it up over Peter. “The doctor will be in to check on you. Bruce will be by soon as well.” Peters eyes widened. “Bruce?” He mouthed.

“Yep, the hulk himself. He’s also a doctor and a lot of other things. He is pretty good with the superhero biology. He’ll look you over as well. The doctor and Bruce both looked him over. They proceeded to give him an IV for hydration and nutrition, plus an antibiotic. He was given a pain reliever as well so they could set his broken wrist and wrap his ankle. “This is going to hurt, Peter.” Bruce said. “We don’t have much of a choice in re breaking it because it’s partially healed. But it will be fast.” Tony moved to the other side of him. He put arm across his chest to hold him in place and put the other on his back to rub soothing circle. “On three.” Bruce said, “One, two…” And before he said three, he snapped the bone.” Peter saw white for a moment, trying to jerk away from the pain. But Tony and Bruce held him steady. “One more Peter. You’re doing well.” Bruce said. Peter sniffled and tensed up when Bruce counted again, this time snapping the bone into place on two versus three. “Now we just have to cast it.” Bruce said as Tony laid Peter back onto the bed.

“Do you want a specific color. We have them all.” Peter pointed at a poster on the wall that was mostly blue. “Blue?” Tony asked for clarification and Peter nodded.

“Excellent choice.” Bruce said with a smile. They started the casting and Peter lay spent on the bed. His eyes fluttering shut every few minutes.

“You can go to sleep, Peter.” Tony said. “You don’t need to be awake for this.” Peter nodded and while it took him a little while, he did eventually fall asleep. When he woke up again, there was a blue cast on his arm and an ace bandage around his ankle that was propped on a pillow. Peter hadn’t known he’d hurt his ankle, but when he moved it there was some soreness. Tony looked up from his work.

“You ok kid?” Peter nodded. He felt hazy. “They have you on strong pain killers for the ankle and wrist. Antibiotic for the viral infection and strep.” Peter just looked at him blinking lazily. “Go back to sleep kid. It’s the best thing for you.” Peter closed his eyes to sleep, but visions of Mr. Tuttle and his belt jerked him awake and had him checking the room. Tony moved over and reached out to push his hair back from his face. Peter flinched. “It’s ok. It’s just me. You’re safe here. We’re at the compound.”. He continued, running his fingers through the boy’s hair until Peter fell completely asleep. Peter awoke with a jerk breathing heavy from his nightmare. He sat up and started coughing hard, losing his breath easily. Tony appeared by his side and slid an oxygen mask over his face and began to rub his back talking low and calm till he settled back down. “You have bronchitis, a very bad case of strep throat and a virus in your throat. Your wrist was broken, but we set that, and an ankle which is badly sprained is wrapped up. We treated the bruises,” Tony said voice barely controlled, “On your back. But with your injuries you’re in for a rough few day. But we’ll get you fixed up.” Peter nodded absentmindedly and leaned back against the pillows. Tired and hot. Swallowing hurt and he wanted to close his eyes and sleep forever. “It’s late. You should get more sleep.” Tony encouraged reaching out and beginning to rub gently up and down Peters good arm. It wasn’t long before Peter’s eyes began to drift shut and soon, he was back to sleep.

He woke again later kicking at his blankets and trying to get them off because he was so hot and felt trapped. He was manic for a minute kicking hard and fighting hands that reached for him. “Shh, Peter, it’s me Tony. You’re safe here. Stop fighting and I’ll help.” Peter made a whimpered noise as he settled back onto the pillows breathing hard. Tony quickly untangled the blankets and then used a washcloth to wipe his face. “Your fever spiked. You’re probably uncomfortable. But we’re doing all we can to help. I have some ice chips for you but swallowing as you probably realized is not too fun right now.” “You should sleep as much as you can, your body is healing and needs more rest.” Tony said still gently wiping his face with the cloth. Peter looked at him imploringly. “I’m not going anywhere. Just rest.” Peter gave a half smile and closed his eyes again. The next few times he woke, it wasn’t fully. It was just snippets of words, a cool clothe on his brow and comforting gestures.

When Peter finally woke completely, he knew someone was in the room with him. He moved his head to see and spotted Iron Man working through several holographic diagrams. Tony must have sensed him staring because he brushed away what he was working on and said, “Good to see you awake. I bet you have questions. To answer a few, you are in the Avenger Compound Medical wing. I told you before, but I doubt you remember, you are malnourished, dehydrated, your wrist is broken and ankle badly sprained and you have bronchitis, strep throat and a viral infection in your throat. Your fever spiked and stayed high for the last few days. It broke early this morning. Which is probably why you are awake now. Did I cover most of it?” Peter nodded but looked around. Opening his mouth, he tried to speak, but was stunned when no sound came out. “Don’t try to talk.” Tony said. “You’re still fighting off strep and an infection. You won’t be able to talk much for at least a few days, maybe a couple of weeks. But since I knew that might happen there is a white board on the other side of you and a marker.” Peter smiled grateful and then wrote, “Why am I here?” Tony sighed. “Peter do you remember anything before or during the blip?” Peter shook his head. “Do you know what happened to people who came back from the blip?” Peter took the white board and wrote, “They are younger now.” “That’s right. Five years younger to be exact. And when you were sixteen, you were a superhero.” Peter just stared at him mouth gaping. “It’s true kid. You were my protégé and I was training you to one day be an Avenger.” Peter wrote something on the board and flipped it around for Tony to see.

“No.!” It said underlined multiple times. “Yes, Peter. You were known as spiderman.” Peter froze. Spiderman.

“I stick to things.” He wrote. “Sometimes.”

“That’s right. Do you notice anything else you do?”

“Things are louder and brighter. Hurts.” He wrote.

“You have a spider sense, we call it. It’s enhanced senses, so things are brighter and louder.”

“Only sometimes.” Peter wrote.

“Your sixteen-year-old self-had a much better grasp of his powers.” Peters head dropped his cheeks twinging pink. “That’s not a chastisement kid. He had more time to get used to them and to grow into them. Other enhanced individuals that came back had problems with their powers, especially if it was during their teen years. We’ll work with you to get you up and running. It’s best for you and your Aunt’s protection that you stay here for now.” Peter scribbled quickly,

“Aunt May is alive? Can I see her?” “You don’t know?” Tony asked. “The social worker said they were dead. I miss them.” Tony gave him a sad smile. “Your Aunt is alive Peter. She’ll be here again later today. She was here a bit when you were sleeping. Your uncle though died in a robbery when you were thirteen.” Peter sniffled and Tony moved over and hugged him. “I’m sorry for your loss Peter and that you have to go through it again. I know this is all very hard to grasp. But I know you’ll get through it.” Tony held him till his cries died down then said, ‘How do you feel about some broth and then maybe a popsicle?” Peter sat back and nodded. Then pulling the white board out wrote, “Thanks Mr. Stark.” “It’s Tony kid, or dad. That’s one habit I’m not breaking you of again.” Peter just shrugged. “Once you’re a little better I’ll let you camp out on the couch and you can watch movies and play video games. But you’ll probably be here in the medical wing for a few more days. Okay?” Peter nodded again and Tony asked Friday to have someone bring in the broth.


	5. Guiding Light by Foy Vance, Ed Sheeran

Peter woke up and immediately looked to see if Tony was there. He wasn’t, but in his place was a younger looking Aunt May. “May.” He mouthed unable to make sound.   
She must have sensed him, because she turned to him, “Peter.” She said immediately standing and coming over to hug him. “Thank God we found you. We’ve been searching, but with all the people and the changes it was hard to find you, even with Tony’s equipment.”  
Peter pulled back and picked up the white board. “It’s ok. I’m here now. I’m so sorry about Uncle Ben.”   
May smiled with tears in her eyes. “Me too, sweetie, but he loved us both so much, he’d want us to move forward.”  
“I went to the grave.”  
“It was one of the first things I did too. It was hard, but worth it.”  
Peter nodded. “I’m so glad you guys found me.” He wrote.   
“Me too. Did Tony explain you’ll be staying here and why?”  
Peter nodded. “My powers are weird.” He wrote.  
“They are. But that’s not all. I must find us a place to live and I have a new job. I do a lot of traveling right now so you’d be constantly on the move. It will work out eventually though.” She smiled and set a hand on his cheek. He couldn’t help the flinch though. “Oh, Peter.” She said and reached out to hug him again. “I’m so sorry for what happened to you. Tony is already having charges filed against Mr. Tuttle.”   
Peter pulled back and grabbed the white board, “Really?”   
“Really.” Tony said walking in. “No one gets to abuse our kid and get away with it.”  
Peter raised an eyebrow.   
“What?” Tony asked.   
“Our kid?” The board said. Peter had noticed earlier that Tony had said something about calling him dad but thought he must have misheard.   
Tony looked to May and she nodded. “Yes, our kid. Peter before you went through the blip you and I were very close. You didn’t call me dad, but it was probably a matter of time before you did. When you were gone…. Well I have a daughter. Her name is Morgan and she’s four now. She only knows you as her big brother. That’s all I ever told her you were. She can’t wait to meet you, and more specifically force you to play with her.”   
Peter just stared at him. “You were like my dad?” Came the message.   
“Yea. But I don’t expect you to call me dad unless you’re comfortable with it. You can call me Tony or dad, even Iron Man, but not Mr. Stark, Capiche.”   
Peter nodded.   
“Good.”   
“I know you just woke up Pete, but I have to run.” May said. “Got a flight out tonight to D.C for work. I’ll be back in a few days.”   
Peter nodded and hugged her long and hard.   
“I love you Peter.” She whispered into his hair and Peter nodded against her chest. ‘Be good for Tony.” And she was off, leaving Peter feeling a little bereft.   
“She’ll be back kid. In the meantime, you got me. Bruce says you’re no longer contagious, so I wanted to know if you wanted to meet your sister.”   
Peters eyes widened. He picked up the white board. “I’m not sure. I always wanted a sibling, but she’s four and I’m eleven now. I mean will we even get along?”   
Tony smiled softly at him. “She looks up to you kid. She knows you’re a superhero and she loves you. She also knows about all your dorky book smarts. She’s smart too. You’ll get along well.”   
Peter bit his lip in hesitation, but nodded, “Okay.” The board said.   
“Friday let Pepper know it’s ok to bring Morgan down.”   
It was five minutes later when Pepper came in, holding a girl who was about two feet tall and had long brown hair.   
“Petey!’ She exclaimed reaching out for him.  
“Morgan, give him a minute.” Pepper said. “This is new to him”   
“Petey!” She cried more insistently; arms held out to him.  
And Peter scooted over on the bed. Pepper rolled her eyes sitting her on the edge of the bed. “I promise Peter, she doesn’t always get her way.”   
Peter just smiled and stared at the young girl next to him. Tony had a daughter. She looked like him. For a moment Peter felt a surge of jealousy like he’d never felt before. She was Tony’s biological kid. He might be allowed to call Tony dad, but he would never be his child, not really. He suddenly wanted to just shove her out of the way. But just as suddenly he felt shame. It wasn’t her fault she was born to Tony and Pepper. He swallowed hard, then regretted it because his throat was still sore.   
Tony handed him some ice chips and Peter was grateful.   
“Are you going to play with me? Daddy said you might not want to play with me. But I like movies and games and lots of things we can do together.”   
Peter grabbed the white board. “I’ll play. Maybe not all the time, but we can play.”   
Tony read it and she smiled up at him, with a big beaming smile and Peter suddenly knew that he would protect this kid with his life. Afterall she was Tony’s daughter.   
“I think we’ll be good friends.” He wrote.   
“The best.” She said. “Daddy can we watch a movie.”   
“Sure. What do you guys want to watch?”  
“Moana.” She said bouncing up and down.   
“Peter is that ok with you?” Tony asked. Peter nodded ok.   
“Ok” Tony Said, when it ended.” Now that we’ve established that you two will be thick as thieves and run ram shod right over us. I think Morgan needs to go take a nap. And really you could use one too Peter.”   
Peter scrunched his nose up at the same time Morgan said, “Ugh, another nap.”   
Tony chuckled, “Fraid so. Both of you need the rest.” Morgan sighed but went to take her mom’s hand when she offered it.   
Peter let out a breath as he watched her go. “She’s amazing.” He wrote.   
Tony smiled, “She is.” A beat. “You ok?”   
“I wasn’t sure at first, but I’d do anything to protect her. She’s your kid.”   
“You’re my kid too.”  
“But not like she is.”   
“Peter,” Tony thought for a moment. “When you went missing, it was the worst thing to ever happen to me. I spent the next five years doing everything I could to bring you back. I invented new technology. You’re the reason everyone else is here. You are my child. Maybe not born to me, but I feel like you were. You’re mine in every way that matters.”   
Peter sniffled.   
“Come here kid.” Tony pulled him into his arms. “I’m sorry it took so long to find you. I think you’d have less doubts.”   
Peter swallowed hard and grabbed he white board. “Why couldn’t you?”   
Tony sighed. “When the return first happened, we went looking for an eleven-year-old with spider powers. When it became clear that enhanced individuals weren’t showing signs, we started looking for you without powers. We should have been looking for just you from the beginning, I don’t know why we didn’t. We thought spiderman would be easier to find, I guess. All I can say is we screwed the pooch on that kid and I’m sorry because you suffered for that. Eventually I started facial recognition software on you. We weren’t sure you were in the city, so wasn’t sure it would work, but that’s how I found you. How long were you on the street?  
“A couple days.” Peter wrote.  
“I’m glad it wasn’t longer and sorry it was any number at all. But that’s how I found you.”   
Peter smiled. “Good thing it wasn’t Parker luck, you’d never have found me.” He wrote.  
“Don’t say that kid.” Tony said pained. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you. How much time I spent looking for you.”   
“I do. You just told me.” He wrote ang gave a soft smile. “Thank you, dad.” He wrote.   
Tony pulled him back into a hug. “You’re the best kid. Well you and Morgan both. I’m not declaring favorites.” He pulled back. ‘Enough mushiness, you need sleep.”   
“I’ve been sleeping.”   
“And you’ll keep sleeping. It’s helping you heal. Now lay back down.”   
Peter did and fell asleep quickly


	6. I Try by Jasmin Thompson/When A Heart Breaks by Ben Rector

It was two more days mostly spent sleeping. Morgan would come for little bits of time. They played Candyland and Chutes and Ladders. They watched Moana, again, and Pete’s Dragon, the original not the remake, and at night Tony would read them both a story putting them both asleep on the bed, then Morgan was carried to her room and Tony would tuck Peter in.   
“Ready to be sprung?” Tony asked walking in.   
“More than ready.” Peter wrote. He still had no voice.   
“Fair warning, Morgan put together a small party for you. She invited the other avengers, if you don’t want them there, I can call that part off?”  
Peters eyes were wide. “All the avengers?”  
“They’ve met you before.”   
“Right,” He wrote. “It’s ok.”   
“Peter I’m serious if it’s not ok, just tell me.”   
“I’m fine dad.”  
Tony watched him for a moment, then nodded. “Ok. Here are some clothes for you so you don’t have to wear sweats.”   
Peter nodded eagerly and took the items and went to the bathroom to change. He came out in jeans, a blue shirt and a grey hoodie.  
Once in the elevator Tony said, “Peter, if this gets to be too much just let me know. Morgan can be a lot.” He smiled. “She gets that from me.”   
Peter nodded, “I’m fine.” He wrote. “Really.”   
When the elevator door opened, Peter immediately saw Morgan at the table leaning over a cake. Captain America was next to her talking to Pepper. In the living room were Natasha and Clint talking to each other, and Bruce and Thor talking to each other.   
Peter couldn’t help the small bounce of excitement. It was the Avengers live and in person. He had always wanted to meet Iron Man, the man who had saved his life when he was eight, after that he had wanted to meet Captain America, Black Widow, Thor and Bruce. Really, he couldn’t put them in any specific order they were all great to him.   
“Petey, come see the cake I made you.” Morgan called out causing everyone else to look over at him. Peter couldn’t help it, he moved closer to Tony.   
Tony put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. “Let’s see the cake.”  
Peter nodded and the two walked over to Pepper, Morgan and Steve. The cake had chocolate frosting and in sloppy letters said, “Welcome Home” Peter couldn’t help his nervous excitement. He tried to write “Thank you.” But it took a couple seconds because his hands were shaking.   
“It’s nice to meet you again.” Steve said holding out a hand to shake. Peters eyes just followed up from his waist to his face, then he blushed, squeaked and moved behind Tony.   
Steve chuckled softly. “It’s ok Peter. We’ve met a few times before.”   
Peter dropped his head against Tony’s back for a minute before moving back to Tony’s side and writing, “Was I always such a spaz?”   
“No. You stole my shield once though.”   
Peters mouth dropped open.   
“It was a different time.” Tony said. “Steve and I weren’t getting along. You we’re on my side and we fought each other.”  
“Oh.” Peter sighed a small noise deflating a little at the idea of his heroes fighting each other. “But it’s ok now?” He wrote.  
“Yea. We came together to fight Thanos in the end and we won.”  
“It’s really nice to meet you, Mr. Rogers. I’ve been a fan for a long time.” He wrote.  
“Thank you. Maybe sometime we can get together in the gym and I’ll show you how to use the shield.”   
Peters mouth dropped open before he nodded enthusiastically.   
“Ok, lets introduce you to some other people ok.”   
Peter nodded. Meeting the others after Steve was a little bit better. He tried hard to not embarrass himself, but he was Peter Parker. He’d managed to spill his drink on Natasha. He’d been too awestruck by Thor to really do anything, no matter what the man said. Now he sat by himself in the corner of the room eating his cake, while Tony helped Morgan pass the cake out.   
Despite his embarrassment and flushed cheeks, Peter still thought this might be the best day of his life. Ned would love it. At that thought, Peter set his cake down and frowned. Was Ned still around. Was he eleven or was he twenty-one? Ned had been his best friend since he was six. They met the first day of his new school after his parents had died. Peter suddenly felt tears and he desperately didn’t want to cry in front of any of his childhood heroes. Instead he stood and made a dash for the bathroom.   
Once inside he locked the door and slid down to the floor to sit against it. Where were his friends? We’re they enhanced now. We’re they in college? He cried to himself for several minutes.   
“Peter,” A knock at the door. “You ok? You’ve been in there for almost ten minutes.”   
Peter realized he forgot his white board. He wiped his eyes and stood up and opened the door.   
Tony could see the tear tracks on his face. “Overwhelmed?” He asked and handed the white board over.  
“Where are my friends?’ He wrote. “Did I lose Ned?”   
“If you mean is, he 10 years older than you now? The answer is no. He’s eleven.”   
Peter felt a little bad for being happy about it. “MJ? Flash?” Flash wasn’t really his friend, but he still wanted to know. They’d been in school together at various times growing up.   
“MJ is eleven too. Flash, I can find out, but I only tracked your close friends.”   
Peter nodded feeling less alone. “When can I see Ned?’  
“We can set up a play date when you’re better.”   
Peter made a face at the word play date but decided if he got to see Ned it would be ok.  
“You ready to go back?”   
Peter took a deep breath and nodded. Once back out Clint came over to him.   
“I know you can’t talk right now, so if you want, I can teach you some sign language?” Hawkeye said. “You’ll learn the basics quickly. It will be a little hard with only one hand, but it can be done.”  
Peter nodded eagerly and Tony left him with Hawkeye the two making signs to each other.   
“Petey, Petey.” Morgan said running past Tony and over to them. She wrapped herself around his leg and he patted her head and Hawkeye and he began to show her some signs too. By the end of the night, both Peter and Morgan could hold a very limited silent conversation and Clint promised to come back tomorrow and teach them more.   
“All right.” Tony said coming over, “Time for bed you two.”   
Despite being very tired, Peter couldn’t help but protest, “I’m seven years older than her.” He wrote.  
“Yes, but you have a broken wrist, a still healing ankle, and are recovering from strep and a viral infection. So, bedtime for all.”   
Peter grumbled a little but started to make his way to the couch.   
“This way Pete.” Tony said. “You have your own room.”   
Peters eyes widened, but he followed the man. “You’re across from me and Pepper if you need anything. Morgan is right beside us. It’s pretty basic right now, but you can decorate it when you feel up to it.”   
Peter walked in the room, touching things with gentle caution. He hadn’t had his own room in months. There was a soft fuzzy blanket on the bed. More importantly, his soft and fuzzy blanket, that he’d grown up with. Peter picked it up and cuddled it to his chest. He couldn’t help it then as soft sobs wracked his small frame.   
Tony came over and Peter turned to him before he was even there. “Shh, it’s ok kid.”   
Peter shook his head, because he felt like nothing was ok. So much had happened so quickly. Tony stroked a hand through his hair. “It’s ok kid. This is hard. You lost five years of your life and people you met in that time are new to you again and most of them are superheroes. This can’t be easy, but you’re doing well, I promise.”   
Peter sniffed and sat down on the edge of the bed, picking up the white board he wrote,   
“The first day I woke up sick in the alley, all I wanted was a soft bed and this blanket. I don’t remember any of you, not how I should. I don’t remember getting powers or using them for good or being trained to be an avenger. Back then did you find me because of my powers?”   
“I did. You helped me when I needed help with something important. Steve told you a little about it. You went to Germany with me. Eventually you’ll find out about more of that and other things, but for now I don’t want to overwhelm you. You really do need rest. Bruce says that’s part of what your healing factor needs. A mixture of nutrition, exercise and enough rest. You need more because you have a deficit in those area right now. There are pajamas in the drawer. Once you change, I’ll tuck you in.”   
Peter nodded wanted to argue he was eleven and probably too old to be tucked in. But he felt like he didn’t care about that, especially when Tony kissed his forehead, any notion of being too old for this type of affection and comfort drifted away as he drifted to sleep.


	7. The Sound of Silence by Disturbed

The next few days were spent “resting” on the couch or in his room. He and Morgan played games and watched movies. Clint also came up and taught them some more sign language, which they were both picking up easily. Tony knew sign already because of Hawkeye and soon the three were having conversations.   
It had been a full week of Peter being out of the medical wing when he spiked a fever that sent him back. It had been the middle of the night and Peter was hot and achy. He hesitated to go to Tony in the middle of the night, but he felt bad and his throat was hurting again. He made his way into Tony’s room and could barely tell which side he was on, so he just hoped for the best and went. He was right and he touched Tony’s shoulder, who jerked awake.   
“Peter?” He said sitting up.” What’s wrong.?”  
Peter realized he’d left his white board in his room, so with signs and gestures he got out he was hot and had a sore throat.”   
“You’re burning up.” Tony said after touching his forehead. “Come on let’s go back to the med wing.”   
Peter nodded and they headed down the elevator after Tony changed.   
Bruce was up late so he was in the med wing. He checked Peter over. “He still has no voice and his throat hurts again?”   
“That’s the gist of it.” Tony said.   
“I’ll run some tests, get him some medicine to beat this strain. His healing factor is basically offline for these injuries. He needs to continue to get proper nutrition and rest if he has a hope of it coming back fully.”   
It took about an hour but then he was hooked back up to an IV and able to go to sleep while the medicine worked.   
In the morning Peter felt a little better and could go back to Tony’s Suite. He didn’t feel like playing with Morgan though and had decided to sleep in his room. Tony checked on him frequently, but he spent most of the day in his bed.   
By dinner, his hunger forced him out of his room. The soup he ate felt pretty good on his throat and Tony made him two milkshakes when he finished his food. Then they all watched Star Wars episode 4, because Peter got to pick the movie. He fell asleep on the couch, but when he woke later, he was in his bed and realized the man had carried him to bed.   
The next day was much the same, but Peter was awake a little while longer. “You’re still feverish kid” Tony said that afternoon. “I think we need to go see Bruce again.”   
Peter sighed but went. Bruce did another exam and another round of IV antibiotics, and a shot, which Peter had not been happy about. He’d fallen asleep shortly after the shot.   
He’d woken up nauseous and had barely managed to signal Tony before he was sick all over himself. Tony had soothed him and then helped him clean up getting him some Stark industry clothing.   
“It’s alright kid. It happens to everyone. Bruce said it might have been from the shot.”   
Peter gave him a mild glare that the thing he hadn’t wanted to start with was what had made him ill.   
“Sorry kid. Do you feel nauseas still or do you think you can sleep?”   
“Sleep.” Peter signed and adjusted himself on the bed.  
Peter woke a few hours later, his hoodie curled in his arms beside him.   
“Hey Kid.” Tony said softly and Peters eyes drifted to him.   
“I have some bad news.” Peters eyes widened in alarm.   
‘Bruce did some tests and you have a pretty bad virus in your throat. The medicine you’re on now should clear it in a few days, but there was damage to your throat, specifically your vocal cords. It’s…” Tony took a deep breath and took hold of Peters hand. “It’s unlikely that you’ll be able to speak for a long time, possibly ever. We’re doing all we can to reverse the damage. I’m really sorry Peter.”   
Peter blinked a few times. Not sure he heard right. He searched frantically for his white board, once in his hands he wrote, “I can’t talk, ever?”   
“No Peter. We didn’t catch the virus in time. We thought it was mostly strep, but it wasn’t. Your vocal cords are paralyzed, and it most likely won’t get better.”  
“But it could?” Peter wrote hopefully.   
“You have a very small percent of it coming back. Very small.”   
Tears streamed down Peters face. Tony used the free hand to reach up and wipe away a few of the tears.   
“We already have some ideas to help you ‘speak” in different ways. You will have to learn some new skills. More sign language for instance. But they’ll be worth it and I’m positive you can do it.’ Peter sniffled and Tony stood up. “Scoot over.” He said and Peter did. Tony climbed into the bed next to him and pulled him tight to his chest and began to run a hand through his hair as Peter sniffles turned to sobs.   
“It will be alright kid. I’m here for you and so are a lot of others. You’ll get through all of this.” Tony continued to comfort Peter, till his sobs died down and turned to light snores. Afterwards he detached Peter from him and tucked him in.   
Peter hands were curled around the hoody in such a way that it reminded Tony of a child with a teddy bear. Then he wondered if 11 was too old for a bear. Feeling like it wasn’t if the child was Peter and traumatized. He went online and went to find the coolest bear he could. Of course, it turned out to be an Iron Bear. Deciding it was perfect Tony ordered it to be delivered same day.   
Peter slept for several hours and then Tony sat with Peter while they ate. Though Peter was back on liquids.   
“Bruce said you’ll be allowed soft foods soon.”   
Peter nodded enthusiastically at the idea of real food.   
Once they were done eating. Tony pulled out the box and handed it to Peter. “A gift for you. I thought you could use something to cheer you up.”   
Peter held the box in front of him, his teeth worrying his lower lip as he stared at it.   
“It’s a good thing Peter.” Tony said softly. “Go ahead and open it.”   
Peter nodded and then carefully unsealed the box. He opened both flaps and looked inside a small noise escaped him as he reached into the box and pulled the bear out. Peter set it on his lap while Tony took the box away. He held an arm in each hand just starring at it.   
“I hope it’s not too childish for you.” Tony said lightly.  
Peter shook his head, light tears formed in his eyes. He turned the bear around and tucked it under his left arm. “Thank you.” He signed.   
“You’re welcome.” Tony said with a smile, glad it had worked out.


	8. lookin up Barenaked Ladies

Peter woke up a few mornings later once he was allowed out of the hospital and he immediately tried to talk. His throat still hurt a little, but no sound came out at all. He held out hope that Tony was wrong, and his voice would come back, but Tony had made it sound bleak He couldn’t help but give it a try though. After that he showered and dressed for the day. Clint was coming by that morning to teach more sign to him and Morgan if she could sit still long enough.   
He made his way out to the kitchen.   
“Morning Pete. Did you sleep well?”   
Peter signed. “OK.”  
“Nightmares?” Tony asked.  
“A few.” He responded.  
“You can come and get me when that happens Peter. You don’t need to go it alone.”   
“Thanks.”   
“I made blueberry pancakes. I know how much you like them.”   
Peter smiled and signed. “Thanks.”  
“Where is Morgan?” He signed.   
“She had a checkup at the doctor this morning. Immunizations so she will probably not be happy for the rest of the day.”   
Peter sighed. He loved Morgan, but he didn’t want to deal with a disgruntled toddler.   
“How about after breakfast you and I go hide out in my lab?”   
Peter’s eyes widened and he bounced slightly. “Yes, please.” He signed.   
Tony smiled. “It will be a fun day.”   
After they ate, which Peter ate about three times as much as Tony, mow that he felt better, he was increasingly hungrier, they headed to the lab.  
“Ok so you don’t have clearance of your own, but I’ll be giving you some clearance why we’re here. You won’t have as much as you had before because you’re younger and not all of it is safe for you at your age.”  
Peter nodded, because that sounded fair.   
“So here it is. The lab at the compound. I have another at the cabin.”   
Peter’s was amazed. He could see some of the Iron Man suits and in one place a blue and red suit with a spider on it. His eyes widened in realization and he pointed to it then himself.   
“Yea you used to wear it. We’ll make you a new one to train in. But your Aunt and I have discussed it and there will be no superheroeing without both of us consenting and that won’t be till you’re older. You are way too young to do it now. You were probably too young before, but by the time I met you, you were already on the path, so the best I could do was mitigate, but now, now we get to start fresh. Of course, if this isn’t what you want then that’s a different story.”  
Peter wrote quickly. “I want to be a superhero. Being older is fine.”  
Tony smiled. “Good. Let me show you some things I’m working on.”   
Peter followed some of what Tony was saying. Part he had to ask questions about.   
“Don’t be afraid to ask questions kid. Even when you were sixteen you had questions. There is nothing wrong with it. It’s how you learn.”  
Peter smiled and nodded. Then helped Tony with the suit he would use for training.   
“You’ll need it eventually, might as well get started now.” Tony had said.   
And if Peter could have spoken, he wouldn’t have, he was so in awe of the idea of being a superhero.   
It was later when they moved on to other projects that Tony couldn’t help but muse how odd it was that Peter couldn’t speak, but he was surprised by how much noise the kid made. He could hear his foot falls as he moved around the lab. His quiet almost humming that he did while thinking about the project. His giggle when something funny happened. And he was at the age where it was a giggle and not a laugh, like his older self. It was different, but not in a bad way. He just had never expected so much sound to come from a soundless voice.  
Currently there was a quiet hum coming from the child while he worked to figure out the puzzle Tony had given him. It wasn’t an actual puzzle, just a piece of tech Tony hadn’t figured out quite yet and figured why not give the kid a shot at something.   
He went back to his work, pulling himself away from his contemplations on Peter   
“Figuring it out bud?” Tony asked.   
Peter nodded not looking up and still humming along.   
Tony checked his watch. “Wow it’s past lunch. We need to get you fed and I need to check on Morgan, make sure she isn’t driving Pepper nuts after the doctor.”   
They found Pepper on the couch with Morgan curled on her lab asleep.   
“She’s been like this since we got home.” Pepper said.   
“Want me to take her for a while?” Tony asked.   
“Maybe after lunch.” Pepper said.   
Morgan awoke cranky from her nap. She immediately went passed her father to Peter to have him pick her up, but with his broken wrist that wasn’t possible.   
“How about I sit on the couch and you can sit next to me?” He wrote.   
“Petey.” She whined reaching for him.   
“Sorry Morgan.” He wrote, “I can’t.”   
She stomped her foot. “I don’t like you anymore. You’re just a stupid boy”  
Peter wasn’t sure what to say to that so was glad when Tony chimed in.   
“Hey. That wasn’t nice. Apologize.”   
“No.” She said stomping her foot again.   
“Morgan, if you don’t stop this behavior you’re going to your room.”   
“Don’t send her to her room.” Peter wrote. “It’s my fault I can’t pick her up.”   
“I appreciate you trying to protect your sister, but her behavior is all on her and it’s unacceptable. Now apologize, Morgan, or you go to your room.”   
She crossed her arms stubbornly refusing to apologize. Tony scooped her up and carried her down the hall, all while Morgan threw a temper tantrum and shrieked loud enough to hurt Peters sensitive ears.   
“Sorry about that.” Tony said coming back in the room.   
“Thanks for handling that.” Pepper said kissing his cheek. “I’m going to go get some work done while she’s occupied.”  
“I’ll watch her tonight. She’ll be back to her lovable self soon.” Pepper kissed him again then left.   
Tony turned to Peter, “As for you, Mr. Tuttle broke your wrist, therefore not being able to pick up Morgan is not your fault. Don’t take credit for something you didn’t do.”   
Peter flushed, then wrote, “In the last few weeks of foster care being sent to my room, meant being locked in a closet. I just wanted to protect her.”   
“I would never.” Tony said firmly. “Not you or your sister. You don’t need to protect her from me.”   
“I know, on some level. But I just, when I heard it, I just wanted to be sure.” Peter wrote.   
“It’s ok. I understand and I’m not mad at you. It’s good you want to protect her; you just don’t have to with me.”   
Peter nodded and Tony came over and gave him a hug. “Now let’s finish lunch.”   
Morgan was better after her timeout and another nap. She apologized to Peter and the two sat on the couch and watched a couple movies after learning some more sign from Clint, who said they were both progressing quickly.   
The next day when Peter woke up no one was around. Peter took the elevator down to the lab, since he couldn’t ask Friday. He let himself in and looked around, but there was no sign of his dad. He knew he shouldn’t be in the lab alone, but he couldn’t help but take another look around.   
When Dum-e beeped at him, he jumped and then smiled and patted him on his “head.”. U came up then too. Dum E turned and grabbed a tennis ball off the shelf handing it to Peter. Peter looked around and then threw it in front of him carefully to try to stay out of the way of anything important.   
U and Dum E whirled and beeped over to get the ball and bring it back to Peter. Peter laughed and then tossed the ball again. He lost track of time and didn’t notice when Tony came into the shop.   
“There you are.” He said coming up behind Peter. Who jumped and turned flushed and guilty before the man, “You know you shouldn’t be in here without an adult. There are so many things that could go wrong in here. Especially playing catch with Dum E and U. They could crash into something or break something.”  
Peter gave him a slightly offended look while he had one hand on each bot.   
“Don’t look at me like that, those two aren’t the smartest bots and may have aided in your getting hurt. Now let’s go upstairs so you can get your white board and explain why you chose to disobey me.”


	9. Landslide by Fleetwood Mac

It happened suddenly. One moment the kids were playing, and the next Tony heard a loud scream come from Morgan. He dropped the sandwich he was making and beelined toward the living room finding Morgan on the floor holding her head and crying and Peter standing stock still and pale.   
Tony rushed to Morgan, kneeling at her side and accessing for injuries. He found a small pump on her head and immediately began to comfort. “It’s ok baby. Daddy’s got you. It’s just a small bump.”   
“Petey’s mean.” She cried.   
“Hey, Peter is not mean Morgan.”   
“He pushed me.” She wailed.   
Tony looked up at Peter, who was still standing frozen.   
“Peter is that true?”   
Peter didn’t know how to answer that. He wasn’t sure he could answer that. Suddenly a wave of panic rushed over him and instead of answering he turned and ran as fast as he could to his bedroom.   
“Peter!” Tony called, but that didn’t stop him. Deciding to handle one crisis at a time he continued to comfort Morgan, getting some ice for the bump and a popsicle as a reward for her bravery. He then paged Pepper, because he knew dealing with Peter was going to take some time.   
“Morgan?” He asked as she sat on the couch proudly slurping her red popsicle.   
“Yes, daddy.”   
“Do you know why Peter pushed you?”   
“He’s mean. And a doody head.”  
“Hey! No name calling, even if he pushed you on purpose, I’m sure he’s sorry and we don’t call people names.”   
“Sorry daddy.” She said her big brown eyes giving him a puppy dog look. He was trying hard to build a resistance to her and Peter both when they looked like that, but it was super hard.   
“It’s ok baby girl, just don’t do it again ok?”  
“OK.”   
Pepper chose that moment to make an appearance. “Hey baby girl, I hear you had some excitement.” She said walking to the couch.   
“Peter pushed me. I said it’s because he’s mean and a doodie head, but daddy says we don’t call people names even if they do bad things.”   
“That’s right, honey. Come snuggle up with mommy and I’ll make everything better.”   
Tony smiled. There was a time with a child with a sticky face and hands would have turned Pepper off, but not Morgan.   
“I’ll go speak with Peter.”   
Tony walked down the hall and knocked gently on the door before entering. He’d expected to find Peter curled up on his bed, but there was no sign of him in the room. “Peter?” Tony called. But there was no answer.   
“Friday, where is Peter?”   
“He is in the closet, sir.”   
Tony’s heart tightened. That was where Peter had been sent when he’d “misbehaved” at the group home.   
Tony walked over to the door, laying one hand on it. “Peter, you don’t need to stay in there. We can talk about what happened.”  
No sound came from inside, so Tony crouched down in front of the door, his hand still pressed to it as a means of reaching out.   
“I know you can’t speak to me, Pete, but I want to make sure it’s ok to open the door. Can you knock on it, if it’s ok?”   
There was no response.   
“Peter.” He paused not sure what to do. “I love you. So does Morgan. One mistake…. Many mistakes would not change that. Morgan is fine. She’s sticky from popsicles now, but she’s going to be ok.”   
No response still.   
“Peter, I need to open the door. I need to make sure you’re ok.” Giving him a second to adjust, Tony reached up and slowly turned the knob. When he opened the door halfway, what he saw broke his heart. Peter was curled up tightly, head buried in his knees, shaking like a leaf and pale.   
“Oh bud.” Tony couldn’t help it he moved into the closet and pulled Peter to him. It was all it took for Peter to break into sobs and Tony could feel the boys hand moving in circles across his chest in the sign for sorry.   
“Shhh, it’s ok.’ He stroked his hair. “It was a mistake. It happens. But everyone is ok. And you are so dearly loved, by your sister and May and Pepper and me. There is no reason to hide from us, even when you make mistakes. We’ll always be here for you.”   
Peter took a shaky breath leaning back a little. “I pushed Morgan.” He signed. “I was angry. I’m sorry.”   
Tony pulled him back to him. “It’s not something I encourage, but things happen Peter. We all do things we wish we hadn’t. You’ll apologize to Morgan and I think an early bedtime is in order. It will give you time to think about everything.” Tony knew the kid would be exhausted after everything, so it wasn’t a harsh punishment, but Peter hated going to bed at the same time a four-year-old. However, he didn’t grumble of complain.   
“Ok, let’s get you out of this closet and you can apologize. Then we’ll get you a popsicle too.”   
“But I was bad.” He signed.   
“No. You made a mistake. And you we’re very brave to let me come into the closet with you and make sure you were all right. And apologizing is brave too. So, a popsicle is in order.”   
Peter gave a small smile and headed into the living room. He went straight to Morgan.   
“I’m sorry I pushed you. I didn’t mean too, honest. I’m sorry you got hurt.”   
Morgan looked at him. Examining him fully. “You were a doody head.”   
“Morgan.” Both her parents said.   
“I said he was, not that he is.” She insisted.   
“Just accept his apology.” Pepper sighed.  
“I accept your apology.” Morgan chirped. “But you owe me a tea party.”   
Peter smiled. “I can do that.”   
The two children settled onto the couch to watch a movie, while Pepper and Tony moved into the kitchen to make coffee. Which was code for, talk about what just happened.   
“He needs to talk to someone. A professional.” Pepper said.   
“I know.” Tony said quietly, a little defeated. “He was in the closet Pepper. Punishing himself for pushing her and maybe hiding because he was afraid of what we’d do.”  
Pepper put her hand over her mouth with a soft, “Oh.” Filled with sadness. “It would be for the best Tony. You’re the parent here.”   
“I’m not arguing. I know he needs help. But he’s not going to want it. He’s “moved on”. He recovered so fast from the abuse he suffered, then the virus and losing his voice. But he didn’t really recover, he just hid it. But I think he thinks he’s recovered.”   
“You need to convince him otherwise, Tony. It’s not good for him to have it bundled all up inside. Or what happened today will keep happening and I don’t want Morgan or Peter to get hurt.”   
Tony nodded. “I’ll start looking for a specialist that deals with trauma and knows sign. Not sure how easy that will be to find, but there has to be someone.”   
Pepper nodded. “Talk to May about this too. She needs to know what’s happening and maybe she’ll have some ideas to help Peter. Maybe she can convince him to go.”   
Tony sighed. “Sometimes parenting sucks.”   
Pepper gave him a small smile, “But it’s rewarding most of the time. Which makes up for the sucking part.”   
“God what will we do when they are teenagers?”   
“I don’t like to think about it.” Pepper said with a smile.


	10. Songs from Friday Afternoon by Benjamin Britton, Choir of Downside School, Purley

He tapped the counter to get Tony’s attention. Then wrote on the board, “When can Ned come over?”   
“You think you’re ready for a play date?” Tony asked. Peter still had some problems interacting and not being afraid of others.  
Peter nodded. “I want to see Ned.” He wrote. “I want to play with Legos with someone other than Morgan.”   
“Ok, I’ll set it up. We’ll have to see when he is available.”   
“Thanks.”   
Tony looked at his watch. “It’s nine o’clock kid. Time to get ready for bed.”   
Peter sighed but went willingly enough. Tony followed a few minutes later to tuck him in. Once Peter laid down, Iron Bear in hand, blankets pulled up to his chest. Tony sat on the bed next to him. A hand reaching up to brush back Peter’s hair. He could use a haircut, but Tony couldn’t help but love the slightly long wavy hair that he could run his hand though when he comforted his kid.   
“I love you Peter. I want you to know that. You’re one of the best things that ever happened to me and all this stuff that’s been happening, we’ll get through.”   
Peter smiled with slight tears in his eyes and signed, “Thanks”.   
Tony leaned down and kissed the top of his head. “Goodnight Spider kid.”   
It was three days later before Ned could come over. Peter stood in the living room a little nervous. Ned had been his friend since first grade, but it was different now that they had lost five years. He was also excited bouncing slightly from foot to foot. White board in hand already written with a greeting for his friend. Tony had promised to explain about his voice before they met up.   
Finally, he heard the elevator. In only a moment he knew he hadn’t needed to be nervous. Ned hurried in as soon as he saw him giving him a big hug. Peter should have been taken aback, but this was Ned. His best friend. The kid would never hurt him.  
When Ned stopped hugging him, he handed him the white board. “Hi to you too Peter.” The boy said excitedly. “I can’t believe we’re eleven again. I don’t remember anything about being older, but it’s a little weird to know we were. I brought a Lego death star I thought we could work on it, if you want? Maybe we could watch Star Wars while we do it? Would that be good?”   
Peter nodded enthusiastically and they headed deeper into the living room, busting out the complicated structure and Peter used the remote to get episode four on. After that, it felt just like old times. They “chatted” about things and worked till the star ship was partially complete, before Ned had to leave.   
Before he left, he gave Peter one final long hug. “I’m so glad you’re eleven too. There is no one else I’d rather repeat my teen years with.” Ned said softly to him with a big smile on his face. He released him and headed to the door. “Can’t wait to do this again.”   
When Tony came back from walking Ned out. Peter had his white board ready with a thank you message.   
“You’re welcome and I’ll set up another date soon. You had a good time, yes?”   
“The best.” Peter signed.   
“You want to watch another movie before bed, we still have time.”   
Peter nodded and went to set up episode 6, as him and Ned had gotten though four and five.   
“Of course, Star Wars.” Tony said with a slight chuckle.   
Peter started to change it, but Tony said, “I was teasing kiddo. I like Star Wars too.”   
Peter smiled and they settled in next to each other to watch the movie. By the time it was done, Peter was completely asleep against Tony, his fun day having worn him out.


	11. Bad Mood by Miley Cyrus

The next play date was about a week later and a bit riskier in Tony’s opinion as he was letting Peter go with Ned to the park to play. Ned’s mom was going to be there the whole time and they were only going to be there for two hours. Tony had given all his numbers to her and let her know he was completely available at any time if anything came up. He had been surprised when Peter had come home with a tear in his jeans and a skinned knee. A badly skinned knee that Tony had had to clean out and bandage. He had hoped Peter would just tell him what had happened when he’d been out with Ned, but he didn’t communicate anything.   
“Is Ned ok?” Tony asked, hoping his friend wasn’t hurt.   
Peter nodded. Then seemed to rethink it and shrugged. He sighed. “People are mean.” He signed.   
Tony moved from where he was knelt on the floor to sit on the edge of the tub across from Peter. “Sometimes, yea. What happened?”   
“They called him slow and chubby. It wasn’t nice.”   
“No, it wasn’t.” Tony affirmed.   
“They called me stupid.” He signed.  
“Because you can’t talk?”  
Peter nodded. “I’m not stupid.”   
“Definitely not. You’re one of the smartest people I know and that’s saying something.”  
Peter gave a brief smile, but it fell to a frown. “I pushed him down.” A pause. “The kid that called me stupid. I got mad, and I just… I pushed him.” A pause. “Like with Morgan.”   
“That probably wasn’t the best choice.”  
Peter shook his head. “He pushed me back. That’s how I got this.” He pointed at his knee.   
“It’s never best to take your anger out on others”   
Peter made a face.” I’m sorry. I’ll try to do better.”   
Tony took a deep breath, because the perfect opportunity that he’d been waiting for had just come up. “That’s all I can ask kid. But it might help if you talk to someone about what’s making you so angry.”  
“You mean like a doctor?” Peter signed, his face going dark.   
“Yes. They aren’t bad Peter. They can help. You might even like it.”  
“I don’t want to.” He signed firmly.   
“I know you don’t. But this can’t keep happening. Also, it could help with the nightmares and the panic attacks you have.”   
Peter dropped his head. “You know about those?”   
“Yea Peter. I know about the panic attacks. You shouldn’t try to keep things like that from me. I will help. A doctor can also help. Give it a chance ok?”   
Peter shook his head. “Can we wait? Please? I don’t want to. Not yet. I think I can do better on my own. Please?”   
Tony looked at him for a long moment and then stood up and leaned over kissing Peter on top of his head. “All I can ask is you do your best. Counseling won’t help if you won’t give it a chance. But please think about it. Seriously.” As he headed out the door he said, “Let’s go find something we can all watch, Morgan and Pepper will be home soon.”


	12. I fall apart by Cimorelli

The next day Peter woke up in his bed confused until he realized Tony must have put him to bed. He blushed slightly that this seemed to be becoming a habit but was also warmed by the thought that Tony cared enough to get him to bed.   
He got dressed and headed down the hall to the kitchen to find Morgan and Tony making and eating blueberry pancakes.   
“Morning.” He signed.   
“Morning, kid.”   
“Morning Petey.”   
Peter smiled feeling content.  
“How many pancakes do you want?  
“Six.” He signed. “I’m hungry.”   
“Six it is.” Tony said getting to cooking.   
After a few minutes, Tony cleared his throat. “So, I was thinking. Maybe we could go to the lake house for a week or so. It’s a bit cozier than here. There is a lake, obviously, so you can go swimming.”   
“And a tire swing.” Morgan pipped up. “And my playhouse. You might be too big for it, but you could play outside, while I played inside.”   
Peter smiled. “Sounds nice.” He signed.  
It had sounded nice. They had packed up and headed to the lake house that day. Peter had loved it. He had a room there too, which he wasn’t expecting, and it made him feel at home. Morgan immediately had to show him her playhouse and the lake and the tire swing. Tony gave them strict instructions to not go near the lake without an adult.   
So, when he went looking for his kids so they could come in to have dinner and didn’t find them, he was worried they had disobeyed and went to the lake. He headed down to the docks to see if they were there. When he arrived, he spotted two sets of shoes on the dock. So, they had disobeyed him, but surely, they wouldn’t have gone in the water. He looked out searching with no sign of them.   
“Peter? Morgan? Kids? Where are you?” He called out. No answer.   
“Peter! Morgan! This isn’t ok you guys. If your swimming we’ll talk about it, but please come out of wherever you are hiding.”  
With no response he started to panic. Peter wouldn’t be able to call for help. Morgan would, but she didn’t have great swimming skills so if she’d fallen in or gone in first, Peter would have obviously gone in to protect her.   
Slipping his own shoes off. Tony dove into the water searching for his kids, calling their names every few minutes.   
Finally, exhausted and in complete panic mode he left the water. What did he do now? How did he tell May? Oh God his kids were dead. Drowned because he let them go out on their own. He was crouched down running his fingers through his wet hair, when he heard, “Why are you all wet daddy?”   
“Morgan!” he turned snatching her into a big hug.   
“No daddy I don’t want to be wet.” She struggled.   
Standing behind her was Peter. And Tony reached out and pulled him into the hug too.  
After a moment when his heart stopped pounding out of his chest and he realized they were alright and safe he pushed them both back a little from himself.   
“Where have you been? I’ve been calling for you for minutes. I thought you’d fallen in the lake. Which you weren’t even supposed to be near. What were you two thinking?”   
“Sorry.” Peter signed. “Morgan just wanted me to see everything. We walked out far. I left our shoes here so they wouldn’t get muddy.”   
“You went into the woods without shoes?” Tony looked down at the mud covered and scrapped feet. His smart children were idiots. He took a deep breath. “In the future it’s ok if your shoes get muddy. They are there to protect your feet. Let’s get back to the house and I’ll look at your feet. However, it’s an early bedtime for both of you for disobeying me.”   
“But Daddy we wanted to watch the wars on stars.”   
Tony chucked. “It’s Star Wars and that will wait. Bedtime is an hour earlier for you both. You know better than to go near the lake.”   
Peter sighed but nodded.   
Morgan however continued. “But Star Wars daddy. Couldn’t you just let us watch it? Please?” She pleaded.   
“No Morgan and that’s the end of it. Early bedtime for going to the lake without permission.”   
She sighed. “Yes daddy.”   
After that scary day, Tony kept the kids closer to him, not even letting them go outside without him for a couple days. The scare he had suffered was enough to decide children needed 24-hour supervision. But as a few days’ past without incident, he began to loosen the reigns again.   
Peter seemed to do well here. His nightmares had decreased to just a couple times a week, instead of most nights. His flinching when adults raised a hand towards him, at least when it was Tony, had almost gone away entirely. Tony was glad they’d made the choice to come out. Maybe the kid could get over things without a counselor. Everything seemed perfect.   
And then Steve showed up.


	13. Yesterday by the Beatles

“Hey Cap, what are you doing out in my neck of the woods?” He asked from where he sat on the porch swing drinking coffee while the kids played in the yard. Currently they had sticks in hand having a “light saber” battle. Peter made sure to be extra careful to not hit his sister.   
Steve stepped up onto the porch taking a glance at the children’s play. “I need your help.” He said calmly. “Or really I need Iron Man’s help.”   
Tony’s eyebrows raised. “You know I don’t really do that anymore Steve. I have a wife and children to take care of.”   
“I know. But this is a special case. There is a terrorist camp in the middle east that is torturing women and children.”  
“Isn’t that always the case?”   
“They have Widow and Scarlet.”   
“Those two are completely capable.”   
“They went undercover a week ago. There were communications until two days ago. This camp uses high tech gadgets to torture and maim. We think it’s other worldly, but the only way we could know was if they went in. Now it’s been forty-eight hours.” A beat. “These are our people Tony. We are down the two since they are inside, and you have some of the best tech to beat these guys with. We need you out there.”   
“I have a family.” Tony emphasized.   
“We were also your family.” Steve said quietly.” He took a deep breath. “They,” He indicated the children,” will be here when you get back. Scarlet and Widow might not. The mission is dangerous Tony, but it’s important and doable. Please Tony. We need you.”   
Tony sighed. He really couldn’t leave his friends/family in a torture camp. He’d been on dangerous missions before and walked out fine. Hell, all the missions the Avengers did were dangerous. Steve had a way of making him feel guilty for not sticking with the Avengers.  
“Let me get someone to watch the kids and explain to Pepper why I’m doing this. We’ll return to the tower and I’ll meet up with you later today.”   
Steve nodded. “Thank you, Tony. It means a lot.’   
“Yea, Yea.” He muttered brushing him off. “Hey kids we have to head back to the tower something has come up. Go pack up.”   
“But daddy we’re playing wars.” Morgan said.   
“I know baby girl, but this is important. Go get ready to go.”   
Once the kids were packing. Tony called Pepper to inform her what was happening.   
“Tony, I know you’re going to do this no matter what I say. But please be careful.” Pepper said.   
“I will Pep. I promise.”   
His next call was to May. “Hey May, I’m going to be out of the country for a couple days, Avenger business. Pepper and Rhodey will keep an eye on Peter, but I wanted to let you know.”   
“Thanks Tony. I’d come back but I’m swamped here in L.A. Take care of yourself. You have kids you know.”   
“I know.” He said with a sad sigh. “But if we let camps like this stay in business what kind of world am I leaving to them?”   
“The world has changed so much.” May said a bit wistful. “You can do this Tony. Just remember who you are coming back too.”   
“Always.”   
His final call was to Rhodey asking him to come to the tower.   
It was half an hour later that Rhodey showed up and the two went to the lab for peace and quiet.   
“Don’t you think you should tell him. Prepare him for what might happen?” Rhodey asked.   
Tony sighed. “I don’t want to worry him if it’s unnecessary. He already worries too much.”   
“But if something happens to you….”  
“I know Rhodey, but I’ll be extra careful. It’s not a simple mission by any means, but that doesn’t mean I have to be in the middle of danger.”   
Rhodey looked at him incredulously. “Wow, being a dad has really changed you. You used to love to be in the middle of danger.”   
Tony smiled. “I know. But Peter needs me, as you indicated. So does Morgan. I can’t give up on this. But that’s why I must ask you Rhodey. If anything happens to me, I need you to step up and mentor Peter. He’ll be confused and not sure why I didn’t talk to him about it. I need you to tell him I was protecting him and that I was doing it because I care. Then you need to make sure he uses his spider powers for good and that he learns how to use them well. He’s a blank slate right now. Perfect for mentoring.”   
“You’ll do all this yourself, Tony. Don’t go in thinking something will happen. Don’t put that in the universe.”   
Tony nodded, “I won’t, but you need to promise me…”  
Rhodey interrupted. “It was never a question of if I would do it.”   
Tony swallowed hard, “Thanks Rhodey. You’re a great friend.”   
“Stop being morose.” Rhodey said with a watery smile. “You’ll be fine and so will your kids.”


	14. Prayer of St. Francis by Sara Mcclachlan

It turned out that he was not ok. Three days into the mission, Tony was pulled out and flown back to the tower unconscious with a major head injury.   
“Is dad ok?” Peter signed.   
“They are working on him.” Rhodey said. The two sitting in the waiting room.   
“He said the mission wasn’t that hard.” Peter signed. “He said he’d be back.”  
“He still can be kid. Tony is tough. He’ll wake up.” Rhodey said with false bravado.   
“Liar.” Peter signed. He might be eleven and a child, but he had lost people, he knew they didn’t always come back. He sighed leaning back against the wall. If something happened to Tony, he wasn’t sure what he would do. He had let himself believe that everything would be ok. To hope that Tony would be fine, but here they were in the waiting room, Tony unconscious and doctors working on him.   
Dr Chang walked into the room. Rhodey stood up and so did Peter. “He’s in a coma. We don’t know how long it will last. Could be hours or days or… well we just don’t know how long. We are doing everything we can. You can see him now if you want.”   
Rhodey nodded and he and Peter made their way into the room.   
It was quiet, Peter noticed, other than beeping of machines. He walked closer to the bed. Tony was so still, so pale. He reached out slowly his hand landing on the man’s arm. He made a small noise in his throat. There was no way to communicate with the man, even if he wanted to. No bedside confessions because he signed and couldn’t speak. He squeezed the man’s arm gently – it was the best he could do.   
He turned to Rhodey. “I can’t talk to him.” He signed.   
Rhodey swallowed hard. “If you have something to say, you can tell me, and I’ll tell him.”   
Peter thought for a moment and then signed.   
Rhodey walked over to the other side of the bed, his own hand meeting Tony’s and squeezing as he said, “Your kid says he loves you and wants you to get better. And that he’s mad you didn’t tell him how dangerous it was. And he wants you to know that he knows you did it to protect him, but he isn’t a delicate flower.” Rhodey couldn’t help the small smile. Peter was so like Tony for a father and son that weren’t blood related.   
“He knows now kid.”   
Peter nodded. “Thank you.” He faltered for a moment. “Can we sit with him? For a while. Maybe he’ll wake up.”   
Rhodey nodded, “Only for a little while. Pepper and Morgan will be here soon, and they only allow two visitors at once.”   
A little while turned into until Peter’s bedtime. Morgan had had a meltdown and Pepper had taken her home. Rhodey not willing to crush the kids hope that Tony would wake up any moment and be just fine had agreed to stay with him longer.   
Rhodey had better expectations. There could be traumatic brain injury. Any sort of maladies that could affect Tony and make him not who he used to be. He wasn’t sure how the kid would handle that. So much had changed in his life. So much was different than it used to be.   
Sighing, Rhodey walked to Tony’s bed. He’d come back down after getting Peter to sleep. “You have to wake up Tony. That kid needs you, more than I think you know. More than I think he knows. He’s changed you for the better. I need that Tony back. Please wake up.”   
With that he sat down in a chair next to the bed and waited.


	15. Without You	 by Leslie Odom Jr.

It had been a week. No sign of waking up. No movement. Nothing. Peter was a wreck. He wouldn’t admit it, but he had melancholy written all over him and lashed out at times in ways that he hadn’t done before. Rhodey did his best to handle it, but when he talked to Tony, he couldn’t help but comment that he wasn’t the one made for this job that it had Tony written all over it.   
Rhodey held the phone up to his ear. ‘Yes, I’d like to speak with May Parker.” She had come for a couple days in the middle, but really couldn’t afford to stay away from the job. In the beginning Tony had offered to give her a job. To pay her more and make sure she could stay with Peter. But she was strong, stubborn and refused to accept a handout. So, she’d taken a job that required a lot of travel and time away. In the beginning when they didn’t know where Peter was that had been ok, but now it was harder.   
“This is May Parker.” Came the voice on the other end of the line.   
“Hey May. It’s Rhodey.”  
“Is he awake?”   
Rhodey sighed, “Not yet. He’s still functioning on his own, but, “He took a deep breath. “I want to talk to you about Tony’s medical directive.” A beat. “He didn’t want to live on machines. He wanted no special measures. We aren’t there, yet, but if we get there… I made a promise May. I must keep it. No matter who that hurts.” They both knew he meant Peter.   
May sighed. “That’s too bad. I don’t blame him for his choice, but he made that before he had our kid. I can’t imagine he would want that now. Not with Peter.”   
“He made me promise May. The night before he left. He felt dragging it out would be harder on Peter then him just going. He’d hate this. Being here, but not here. He wouldn’t want Peter to suffer.”   
May let out a deep breath. “I understand. I can be there Saturday and if nothing has changed, we can talk to Peter together. Help him to understand what all this means.”   
“Thanks, May. He’s the priority in all of this. That’s what Tony would want for Peter to be put first and to be ok.”   
“He’s a great dad. I’m sure he doesn’t always feel that way, but he is. Peter is lucky to have him.”   
Rhodey ended the phone call and walked back to the room where Peter was dutifully sitting next to Tony’s bed side. He’d slid the chair up as he often did so he could touch the mans hand or arm. Not being able to speak to him out loud was hard on Peter. He couldn’t say what he wanted to. Even speaking to Rhodey and having it repeated didn’t satisfy the need to be heard and get whatever he needed off his chest.   
“How are things in here?” Rhodey asked.   
“Fine.” Peter signed not looking up.   
“I know this is hard Peter. But we’ll get through this. I promise.”  
Peter didn’t make any sign that he had heard him. Just made a soft humming noise as he rubbed Tony’s arm.   
Saturday arrived too soon and not soon enough. Rhodey did not look forward to having this conversation with the kid. The child had lost too much for someone so young.   
“Hey Peter.” May said coming into the room. As often was the case, Peter smiled jumping up and coming to hug his Aunt. “It’s good to see you kid.” A breath. “Rhodey and I need to talk to you about something really important. Would that be ok?”   
Peters eyes darted to Tony and he swallowed hard. Then visibly pulled himself together and sat back down in his chair after turning it to face the two adults.   
“Peter, sometimes when adults get hurt, they have a plan for what happens next.” Rhodey said.   
“Like Uncle Ben?”  
That caught Rhodey off guard and he looked to May for help and noticed she was as surprised as he was.   
“How did you know about?” May asked. “He didn’t use it.”   
“He told me.” Peter signed. “I was really scared about something happening to you and him when I came to live with you. The fear never really went away, so one night, he told me all about what would happen if something happened to him and what the options were. It didn’t happen as he expected.” Peter signed, his face sad. “But Tony has that. Something that says what will happen?”   
“Yea, kid, he does.” Rhodey said. “We aren’t there yet, but we want you to know. He doesn’t want any extra measures. Absolutely no machines. You understand?”  
“He doesn’t want to stay, like that?”   
“|That’s right.” May said. “It’s an important decision all adults should make. It makes it easier on the family. And Peter you are family. His son, as much as Morgan is his daughter. You belong to each other.”   
Peter nodded wiping tears from his eyes. “You’ll let me know if we get to that point?” He signed.   
“Of course, kid.” Rhodey said. “If,” he emphasized. “It becomes necessary, you’ll have plenty of time to say goodbye. Or anything else you want to.”   
That made Peter begin to cry in earnest. “Oh kid, I’m sorry. I know you can’t speak but we’d find a way.”   
Peter started signing fast, too fast for them to comprehend, but May caught the sign for Tony, Iron dad and then signs for no, goodbye, hurt, etc.   
May reached out and pulled Peter to her as he sobbed. She stroked his hair. “It’s ok baby. I promise. If it comes time to say goodbye, you’ll find a way to do it.”   
He eventually fell asleep leaning against May, and she moved him to a cot next to the bed that various people had used to spend the night. Most of the Avengers had been in at some point. Widow and Scarlet had been in hospital for a few days themselves. They had been rescued but the torture had left its scars.   
The terrible part of Tony’s injury was it had been sustained once the mission was accomplished. They had Widow and Scarlet and we’re leaving. A lone random bottle rocket had gone off hitting the suit right in the head. It had damaged the helm and Tony had pulled it off due to the damage and that was when a child who was part of the terrorist camp had slung a rock right into his temple. Tony had instantly passed out and Steve had gone back to save him.   
Now Peter, May, and Rhodey held vigil almost all day. Pepper and Morgan were there as much as a four-year-old could handle.   
It was two days later and just May and Peter in the room. Rhodey having gone for coffee.  
“He’s going to die, isn’t he?” Peter wrote on his board, since May didn’t sign.   
“I don’t know baby.” She said gently. “He could.”   
Peter wiped at tears. “I finally have a dad.” He wrote starting to sob. “I don’t want him to go.”   
She pulled him into a hug. “I know. We don’t either. The doctors are doing all they can. I promise.”   
Peter cried in her arms for a while. “Hey why don’t I go grab you a coke from the vending machine?”  
Peter wiped his eyes and nodded. When she left, Peter realized it was the first time he’d been alone with Tony since the accident. He walked over slowly towards the bed and like always laid a hand on the man’s arm. What he wouldn’t give to talk to the man. To say thank you and to tell him he loved him. To beg him to come back. To tell him how much he needed him. Looking around, he lowered the bed rail on the left side and being very careful of all the wires crawled up on the bed and tucked himself along the side of the man. It was the closest he could get to any sort of words.   
“I love you, dad.” He whispered laying his head on Tony’s shoulder. And then sat up nearly falling off the bed, because he’d just actually said that. It was faint and grainy but it was there. “Dad.” He said. “Dad. I can talk.” He whispered. Not daring to get too much louder for fear it would go away.   
“I heard you the first time.” Came the tired reply.  
That time Peter really did fall off the bed, but his spider reflexes saved him from the inevitable bruises. “You’re awake.” He nearly shouted and then grabbed his throat. That had been a bad idea.   
“Seems so. And you can talk. How long was I out?”   
“A little over a week.” Rhodey said walking in the door. “Welcome back man. We were worried. I’ll go find a doctor and Bruce.”   
May came into the room then carrying a coke. “You’re awake. Oh my god you’re awake. That’s wonderful.”   
Tony smiled tiredly. “More than that. Peter has a new party trick.”   
“Hi Aunt May.” Peter said softly.   
“Oh my. Peter.” She said covering her mouth and then rushing over to hug him tightly. “This is just the best day. Let me text Pepper. Rhodey is getting doctors but she obviously needs to know.”   
After that, there was a series of tests for both Tony and Peter. Tony would be in the hospital for another week and Peter had to limit the time he spent talking and gradually work up to speaking “full time”.   
Once Tony was awake, Peter wasn’t allowed to spend as much time on bedside vigil. He caught up on his schoolwork and even had a playdate with Ned.   
“Hey Tony.” He said coming in a few days later.   
“Hey kid. How were things with Ned?”  
“Good. We finished the death star. He’s saving to get the millennium falcon next.”  
“You know, you can get something for the two of you to work on, he doesn’t need to always do it.”   
Peter bit his lip. “I don’t have any money.” He said with an embarrassed laugh.  
“I have money. So, you have money.”   
Peter just stood awkwardly.   
“How about this? I give you an allowance. Then you don’t have to ask for money when you want it, though if something special comes up you can. Sound good?”   
Peter nodded, because that did seem best, and let out a deep breath.   
“So, come tell me about your day.”   
“Sure.” Peter said coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed. He regaled Tony with all the things that happened, and Tony listened attentively, afterwards Peter asked, “When do you get out?”  
“It will be a few more days. They just want to make sure I’m completely healed. I took quite the knock to the head.”   
“Yea.” Peter said lightly.   
“You know Peter there is something I wanted to talk to you about again and since it’s just us this seems like a good time.”   
“Oh?”   
“I think you should talk to someone. You’ve been through a lot in a short amount of time. And now adding on this, well I think speaking with a therapist would be good for you”   
“No.” Came the emphatic reply.   
“Peter, it’s for the best. It can help with the nightmares and panic attacks you’ve been having. I know they are worse since my injury.”   
Peter looked at him a little guiltily. “They’ll get better.’  
“No, they won’t.” Tony said matter of factly. “You don’t come to me with all of them. They happened multiple times a week. That’s not ok. If you don’t do anything to change what’s going on, then they will keep happening.”   
“I’ve told you I can just stay in my room and not have play dates. I won’t hurt anyone.”   
“Peter.” Tony said, one hand landing on each cheek to cup his face. “You’re hurting yourself by not dealing with this. You need to get some help. I’m going to have to insist.”  
“I talk to you.” Peter said softly.  
“And I love that. You don’t have to stop doing that. But you don’t talk to me about everything. You keep a lot to yourself. So much happened so quickly when you got here, that we didn’t really hash through everything you went through in the group home.”   
“I don’t want to talk about what happened, Tony.”   
“I know.” Tony said reaching out and taking his hand. Beginning to rub small circles on the back. “But you need to. I’ll go with you if you want.”   
Peter pulled his hand back. “No.” He said again. “I won’t go.”   
“Peter don’t make this more difficult then it is.”   
Peter suddenly pushed himself up off the bed, “No.” he said again and then turned and headed for the door at a quick pace. Tony made a beeline to stop him, not wanting to chase him down further then the door. When he caught up to him just outside, he reached out and grabbed his arm.   
Peter pulled back violently, jerking away and almost falling. “Don’t.” He said. “I don’t want to go. You can’t make me.”   
Tony sighed softly. “Actually, I can. I’m your parent and legal guardian. But I’d much rather you want the help, kid. It would go better if you did.” A pause. “I just want what’s best for you.”   
Peter deflated. His anger leaving him as quickly as it came. Suddenly there were tears. Tears he couldn’t even explain. But Tony pulled him close and Peter sobbed into his chest while Tony stroked his hair.   
“It will be alright, Pete. I promise.” A moment. “Did I ever tell you that I went to therapy?” Talking to Bruce was therapy, right? He decided to count it. “I told them a lot about how things had been, and I found that talking about it helped. I think you’ll find the same thing. And talking to a therapist doesn’t mean you can’t talk to me, May or Pepper. It just means you get some perspective from someone else. Okay?”  
Peter gave a small nod against Tony’s chest. He knew he couldn’t go on getting angry like he did. He’d pushed Morgan, hurt her, even if just a little. “I’ll try.” He signed stepping back. He sometimes still used sign instead of speech.   
“Good boy.” Tony said ruffling his hair.   
Peter’s first appointment was the day after Tony got out of the hospital. Tony had vetted the therapist as thoroughly as possible. He’d done all he could to assure Peter that all would be ok and that he’d be right outside if needed.   
“Hi. I’m Dr. Alex.” Said a pretty red-haired lady. Shaking Tony’s hand and then looking to Peter. “You must be Peter. I’ve heard a bit about you, but we’ll be getting to know each other better today. You want to come inside?”   
Peter wanted to say no. But with a glance to Tony he nodded yes and followed the pretty doctor inside.   
Inside it was brightly colored. The walls were a bright green and there were bean bag chairs and toys scattered around. Peter chose a blue bean bag chair to sit in versus the boring normal chair.   
“Everything you tell me here is confidential Peter. That means I can’t tell anyone not even your dad about it. Unless you’re a danger to yourself or others. Got it?”   
“So, if I talk about what happened at the group home you won’t tell Tony?” He asked.  
“No. Legally I can’t.”   
“Oh.” Peter said. “Well good.”   
“But it might be something you want to tell him about yourself, eventually.”   
“I don’t think so.”:   
“And why is that.”  
“It’s embarrassing.”   
“In what way?”  
“I have powers and I couldn’t defend myself.”   
“I’m to understand your powers don’t always work, so it wouldn’t have been safe to rely on them to get yourself out of the situation. Would you agree?”  
“Maybe.” Peter hedged. “I just feel like I should have been able to do something.”   
“Often when bad things happen to us. We try to rationalize and come up with things we should have done, when there was nothing we could have done.”  
“You’re saying there was nothing I could have done to stop Mr. Tuttle?”  
“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”   
“Is that why I feel afraid all the time?” He asked quietly. “Because I couldn’t defend myself? He locked me in a closet, and he hit me with a belt.”  
“That never should have happened to you.” She said emphasizing never. “I understand charges have been brought up on Mr. Tuttle for child abuse. But it’s understandable that you would have some fear of people after your experience with him. You just need to remember that all adults are not him and most will not treat you that way. Talking about it will help.”  
“It doesn’t feel like it will.”   
She smiled. “That’s because we are just starting. But you’ll get there I promise. Ok. Our time is up for the day. But we are schedule for next week same day and time.”   
“Thank you.” Peter said softly and she led him out and Tony stood up to meet them.   
When they were alone in the elevator on their way back up to the penthouse, as Dr Alex had come to them, Tony asked, “How did it go?”   
“I like her.” Peter said. “Thank you for making me go.”   
“You’re welcome.”


	16. Mario Cart Love Song  by Sam Hart

That weekend May finally had a free weekend for time with Peter.   
“Is your homework done?” Tony asked.  
“Do you even need to ask, Tony?” Peter was a diligent student.   
“I know you and May plan on spending all weekend watching movies, so I figured I’d save her the trouble.”  
Peter sighed. “Yes, Tony”   
“Good.” Tony said. “That must be May.” He said as he heard the door and headed over to let her in.   
“Hey Tony, how’s our boy?”   
Peter rolled his eyes.   
“He apparently isn’t impressed with us. I for one am offended.”   
“|Tony.” Peter dragged out the word.  
“Give him a break Tony. He’s probably just excited to be with his favorite aunt.”   
Peter nodded enthusiastically and headed over to give her a hug.   
“You do all your homework?” She asked looking down at them.  
“It’s like you guys don’t even know me.” Peter shook his head sadly.   
May looked to Tony. “I asked too.” He said.   
“Ah. The dramatics of a soon to be teenager.”  
“I was hoping it would be longer before this phase started.” Tony said.   
“I’m right here you know.” Peter said tapping his foot arms crossed.   
“And we love you and all your moods. Now go grab your stuff and get on with your Aunt. Have a great weekend and come back full of sugar and super tired from late nights.”   
Peter grinned and ran off to grab his bag. Weekends with his Aunt were the best. They were on their third movie of the night and Peter had polished off a whole pizza when Aunt May said,   
“Do you like living with Tony?”  
“Yea, May, I do.”   
May took a deep breath. “Would you want to make it permanent?”   
Peter sat up then looking at her. “I thought I’d move in with you eventually?”  
“I know. But this job, it’s a good job honey and there is a promotion coming up but instead of domestic travel it will be international travel and I’ll be home even less. Tony is already your legal guardian, so I talked with him and he’d like to adopt you to give you more permanency. I’d still be around for fun weekends and I’d call and check on you. That would not change. But you, in a sense, you wouldn’t belong to me anymore. You’d belong to Tony and Pepper.”  
“Oh.” Peter said. “I don’t know what to say. I love Tony and Pepper, but you’re Aunt May.”  
May reached out and pulled him into a hug. ‘I’m not saying I don’t want you. I do. I love you to the moon and back and more. I just want you to have the best life and this is the way to do that. Tony can give you so much more right now than I can.”  
Peter sniffled. “I’m sad.” He said. “But I understand.”  
“Do you?” She said pushing him back a bit to look him in the eye.   
He nodded. “Best life through Tony. Got it.”  
She smiled. Then frowned. “Why don’t you call him dad anymore?”  
“What?” Peter asked.   
“When you came back to us, you called Tony dad, but you’ve stopped. Sometime around the time of the accident? Was that why?”  
Peter thought for a moment. ‘I didn’t realize I had. Tony didn’t say anything about it.”  
“Maybe he hasn’t noticed.” May said.   
Peter nodded. “I love you May.” He said and gave her a big hug.   
The adoption had gone through quickly. One thing May and Peter had both wanted was for him to keep Parker as his last name something that Tony was more than willing to allow. They had family pictures taking right after, ones involving the four and the five of them. Then the new family of four had headed to the cabin.   
Tony sat on the front porch thinking about when Peter had started calling him dad. It had made his heart burst the first time he heard it. When Morgan called him dad for the first time, he’d picked her up, spun her around and kissed her cheeks and nose. Somehow, he didn’t see Peter responding well to that. So, when it had happened, he had settled for a hug and kiss to the mop of brown hair.  
Now, Tony noticed it after about a month after his accident. Peter didn’t call him dad. No sign for Iron dad, no written sign of dad, no dad said in his new froggy voice. It was because of the accident. Tony was certain. The problem was Tony wasn’t sure how to reassure him. He couldn’t promise he would be here forever. But after much though and many conversations there was one thing, he could promise him and Morgan, who herself had had nightmares several times since his injury.   
“Hey you two.” He said walking into the living room where they were playing. “I’d like to talk with you a sec can you take a seat on the couch?”   
Peter stared at him a bit suspiciously but went anyway and Morgan bounded over with all her usual energy.   
“I know what happened to me was very scary for both of you.” Peter looked away uncomfortable and Morgan nodded.   
“You were hurt Daddy.” She said simply.   
“I was. Badly. But the chances of that happening again are going to be a lot less now. Like nil. I’m putting up my Iron Man stuff for good. I’ve already told Cap. No special missions. Not anymore.”  
Peter’s eyes went wide. “What if the world is ending? What if there is another Thanos?” He asked quickly.   
“That’s why there are Avengers and superheros. Enhanced people are found all the time. Cap and Falcon look for ones that can help and then train them up to assist. They will make sure the world is safe.” He said with certainty. “My job will be to keep you safe and if I have to bust the iron suit out for that I will, but it will be for you guys only.  
“Are you sure, dad?” Peter asked eagerly.  
And that was really all the confirmation Tony needed. “I’m sure.”


End file.
